mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Southern Park Mall
And Buffalo Wild Wings]] The Southern Park Mall is a shopping mall in Boardman, Ohio, United States, developed by the Edward J. DeBartolo Corporation in 1970, and now owned by Washington Prime Group. The mall, which is the largest shopping destination in Mahoning County, has 1,198,000 square feet (111,300 m2) of space. The Southern Park Mall was named after the historic Southern Park Race Track; a historic horse racing facility that was located approximately 1.5 miles south of the mall's present position. The horse track was bounded by Washington Boulevard, Southern Boulevard, and McClurg Road. One of the only remaining structures, the Southern Park Stable, was added to the National Register of Historic Places on July 10, 1986. The mall's anchor stores are Dillard's, JCPenney, and Macy's with one vacant anchor last occupied by Sears. The location occupied by Macy's was originally occupied by Youngstown-based Strouss, which merged in 1986 with Kaufmann's. The location is considered the central anchor of the mall and since the early 2000’s is now Macy’s. A fourth anchor, Dillard’s, occupies a position in the rear of the mall. This anchor store was originally one of a handful of Pittsburgh-based Joseph Horne Co stores. Southern Park Mall underwent an extensive renovation in 1997, shortly after The DeBartolo Corporation merged with Simon Property Group. Simon Property Group spent $19 million making improvements to the interiors, adding a food court and movie theater ... although the theater is not directly attached to the mall. Jillian's, which replaced a Woolworth, was a tenant from 1999 to 2011. On April 3, 2014, news was released of the sale of Southern Park Mall by Simon Property Group to its spinoff, Washington Prime Group. On April 5, 2018, Sears announced that they would be closing their location at the mall in July 2018. On February 13, 2019, it was announced that Dillard's would also be closing on May 14, 2019 which will leave JCPenney and Macy's as the only anchors left. Also on Wednesday, February 13, 2019, the Dillard's building was sold to a Cafaro Company subsidiary, Boardman SC LLC. Future tenants have yet to be identified. Anchor stores * Dillard's 187,560 square feet (17,425 m2) * JCPenney 262,000 square feet (24,341 m2) * Macy's 186,980 square feet (17,371 m2) * Sears (vacant) 175,600 square feet (16,314 m2) Movie theater Situated on the eastern edge of the mall's property is Cinemark Tinseltown USA, a 7-screen cinema operated by the movie theater conglomerate Cinemark. The theater opened during the mall's renovation period of 1996–1997. The largest of the screens seats 470 patrons, while the two smallest seat over 200. Two of the screens (including the 470 seat house, the other seats 281) feature a wrap-around, concave design so that the screen fills more of the viewer's field of vision. Gallery Videos File:2018 Walkthrough a 70s Mall - Southern Park Mall - Boardman Ohio|Mall Tour File:Sears Closing At Southern Park Mall Boardman, OH|Sears Closing Tour File:Blast From The '60s! A Full Store Tour of Strouss (now Macy*s) at Southern Park Mall, Boardman, OH|Macy's Tour Category:Malls in Ohio Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Washington Prime Group Malls Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Malls with Multi-Level Stores Category:Malls that opened in 1970 Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Former Kaufmann's-anchored Malls Category:Former Woolworth Locations Category:Former Jillian's Locations Category:Former Dillard's-anchored Malls Category:Cinemark-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former DeBartolo Malls